Requip: The Mech
The Mech is a Caster Magic and a form of Requip Magic. Description This Magic allows users to store and to summon the rare and powerful Armour that are owned by the Mach-Men, a powerful group of warriors with unique and powerful Armour. Each of the Armour specializes in different aspects and are based off of the original warriors. Armours Mach-Man Blue: The Commander: Is a basic blue full body Armour complete with a red gem on the helmet. This is a well balanced armour which focuses on maintaining equal speed, durability and attacking power. It also comes with an arm cannon which can fire out elemental blasts. *'Blue Blast': The user fires an intense blast of magical energy at the opponent. *'Elemental Magic': This armour gives the user the ability to use all types of elemental magic. However, he/she can only fire blasts and waves. They cannot use any of their make-magics. However, they can adapt it's Armour to become less vulnerable to them. *'Upgrade: Ultimate Commando': The user pumps a large amount of magical energy into the Armour causing it to become stronger and change shape and form. The Armour becomes bigger and even grants the user flight. As an added bonus the user can summon large guns into his/her hands in order to attack the opponent. Mach-Man Red: The Assassin: For the most part, the Armour is similar to to Mach-Man Blue's Armour except that it is red and slightly bulkier. The Armour has red cube like shoulder guards and a blue gem on top of it's helmet. An added, side effect is that the user grows hair and it becomes blonde no matter what colour it was before. The Armour was designed to be a lot faster than the other armours. *'Sword Magic and Requip: The Knight': The Armour allows the user to be able to summon a variety of melee weapons such as swords, lances and daggers and also use a vast range of techniques with them. *'Multiply': The Armour gives the user the ability to dash so fast that it presents the illusion if their being more than one of the person. * Upgrade: Reaper Assassin: The user pumps a large amount of magical energy into the Armour causing it to become stronger and change shape and form. The colour scheme changes into more of a purple/black theme and the Armour grows demonic wings. The Armour also grows claws which can scratch through most materials.The Armour also grants the user immense speed to that of which they are a blur and can use this to attack opponents and dodge attacks. * Mach-Man Navy: The Gunslinger: This Armour is slightly lighter than the Mach-Man Blue Armour and is navy coloured with red stripes on it's navy boots. The user also gains auburn hair as a side affect too. This Armour focuses on versatility and has a hover-pack on the back that allows the wearer to hover for a limited time. *'Guns Magic and Requip: The Gunslinger': The Armour allows the wearer to summon a wide variety of guns and use many techniques with them. *'Invisibility': The suit also gives the user the ability to turn invisible at will: Which can erase the user from people's vision and allows them to move unnoticed. Mach-Man Purple: The Gambler: This looks almost like a metallic dark blue tuxedo complete with a purple hat and red metallic bow tie. This Armour's speed and durability to comparable to Mach-Man Navy Armour and is also very stylish. *'Card Magic': The Armour allows the user to use Card Magic. It's a Holder Magic which allows the user to manipulate Magical Cards that can cause many effects. *'Ace's Calling Card: '''A powerful Card magic spell which allows the wearer of the armour the ability to summon a clone of someone they've come into contact with. The clone summoned then fires off an attack that the wearer knows the person can do and the clone then disappears. '''Mach-Man Gold: The Titan': This is the bulkiest of Armour in the magic. It increases the user's height dramatically, complete with green/ gold Armour and giant red wings. The Armour also gives the user a giant axe. *'Earth Magic': The Armour allows the user to use the Caster Magic known as Earth Magic. It allows the user to manipulate Earth. *'Lightning Magic': The Armour also gives the user the ability to use Lightning Magic, a Caster Magic which allows the person to use spells that involve the power of lightning. Trivia * This page was originally owned by Eezy. Cheers for the page bro! Category:Requip Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic